Crisis on Earth X Deleted and Alternate scenes
by Voight01
Summary: Just a few scenes that I felt should have been included in the crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers long time. After months of being absent and dealing with numerous personal issues things have finally somewhat cooled down that I finally decided to try my hand at writing again. Its going to be a while before any of my on-going stories are updated again as before all this happened I had not even planned out those chapters yet. This is sort of a way of finding my muse again. I got the idea from turambar499 who did a similar fic with Heroes vs Aliens.**

 **I also haven't watched most of the recent seasons of the DCTV shows but I know well enough of where they currently are in terms of plot. While Legends was the only show that kept my interest from last season that I still made the effort to watch it Supergirl and Flash's previous seasons were in my opinion really disappointing mostly it was due to Kara making her whole world revolve around Mon-El which not only was a cliched move on the writers' part but the fact she was so hung-up a guy she met for a few months seemed to really damage her characterization the girl lost her planet and loved ones and she compares the loss of one guy she knew for less than a year. Flash also fell out of my good graces mainly because most of the time if it wasn't Barry blaming himself for flashpoint it was the redundancy of a speedster villain whose identity reveal was so convoluted you needed a chart for it to make any sense, no lie I actually have one each for Thawne, Zoom and Savitar.**

 **Arrow is a special case after the lacklustre season 3 and the mess of season 4, season 5 actually redeemed the show somewhat unfortunately season 6 has been really slumming while it's nice to see another facet of Oliver's character doing what he can to be the both the Mayor while raising William the overall season really doesn't have a cohesive storyline and once again the big bad is gunning for Oliver because he messed with their family.**

 **Regardless of that the crossover was well done and despite the story concept it succeeded because it had engaging character interactions. Anyways theses are just a few scenes that I had envisioned or hopped had happend**

With Alex in her arms Kara flew through the breech until she was in the skies of Central City of Earth-1 feeling such a relief to be away from her Earth after the situation with Mon-El. Barry was one of her closest friends and while a wedding was a painful reminder for both her and Alex just being here was a much-needed sweet escape.

'Tell me again why this is Earth-1?' Alex asked as they soared through the city skies. 'What makes this Earth so special?'

'Apparently Barry says it's the junction of the multiverse.' Kara replied

'So where are we heading?' Alex asked again.

'Barry's childhood home his foster dad Joe said we could crash there before the wedding tomorrow.' Kara answered.

After a few minutes of flying they arrived at a small suburban house it vaguely reminded them of their childhood home back in Midvale. The two sisters made their way up the porch as Kara knocked on the door a few seconds passed before it opened revealing a smiling brunette haired young man to greet them.

'Kara!' he greeted joyfully.

'Hey!' Kara said equally joyed as they embraced in a hug.

'I've been expecting you.' Barry said as the broke away as Kara gestured to her left.

'This is Alex.' Kara introduced as her sister shook hands with the speedster.

'Ah the famous sister.' Barry recognized. 'Nice to finally put a face to the name.'

'Nice to finally meet you Mr. Allen.' Alex relied.

'Please Barry. Mr. Allen was my father.' Barry insisted as he ushered the Danvers sisters inside 'Come on in.'

Barry guided them to the dinning room as Alex was the first to nice the bag sitting on the table.

'No way you have Big Belly Burger here too!' Alex said almost as if like a child in a candy store.

'You're not a vegetarian, are you?' Barry asked.

'Hell no.' Alex replied

'Good I ordered for three.' Barry said as he sat down and distributed the burgers and fries among them.

Suddenly Barry's phone went off he paused to answer it.

'Hello? Hey babe!'

'Uh yeah she just arrived.'

'No actually she brought her sister.'

'Well alright I'll let them know.' Barry hung up his phone before turning his attention to the sisters.

'So that was Iris, she Felicity and Caitlin are getting their hair and nails done downtown and she's extended the invite to you two.'

'Sounds like fun, let's go sis!' Kara said enthusiastically as she grabbed one of the burgers and headed for the door.

'Actually, Kara you go on a head I'd like to stay and get to know Barry a little better.' Alex said in response.

'You sure?' Kara asked.

'I'll be fine.' Alex insisted.

'Kara it's fine besides I'm meeting Oliver for a suit fitting nearby there later and I'll drop Alex on my way.' Barry eased no doubt feeling that Kara was a little hesitant to leave her sister alone on a foreign Earth.

'Yeah nothing says express travel like the fastest man alive.' Alex joked.

'Okay.' Kara replied as she headed out the door to meet the Earth 1 girls while leaving her sister and her super friend to get acquainted with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kara had left Alex was the first to speak up.

'So, you and my sister met when National City was attacked Silver Banshee and Livewire?' Alex asked just for the sake of making small talk.

'Yeah I accidently travelled to your world and Kara and I just hit it off. Kara mentioned you were out of town when that happened?' Barry implied as he scarfed down the last of his fries.

'Yeah, I was a fugitive on the run with J'onn, long story.' Alex said as she finished her burger. 'Glad to know that even on another Earth Big Belly still tastes the same.'

'That's what most from other Earths keep saying.' Barry chuckled.

It was weird Alex thought that they were talking about multiple Earths like it was normal, then again Alex fought aliens for a living so she wasn't one to judge, still just sitting and talking with the speedster that she only heard from Kara and their friends Alex found she quite liked Barry he was such a stand-up optimistic guy such admirable qualities that were so rare to find in a human or in this case a metahuman.

'I don't mean to pry.' Alex began hesitantly 'But you mentioned Mr. Allen was your father as it passed tense.' To her surprise Barry didn't show any apprehension to the matter if anything he welcomed it with a smile.

'What's Kara told you about me?' Barry asked.

'Other than the adventures you had last year just that you got your powers from being struck by lightning now you're the fastest man alive.' Was Alex's response.

'Well it's a little more complicated than that…' Barry said

Alex just sat and listened as Barry explained his life story to her of how his mother's murder and his father being framed for it caused him to grow up with his foster father Joe and his childhood friend Iris whom he was to marry tomorrow. Of how he became the Flash and of the numerous struggles he faced along the way including how his father was murdered two years ago.

'Wow I'm sorry about your dad.' Alex expressed know it what it was like to grow up without a father only to get him back for a brief moment only to lose him again.

'Thanks, but it's fine. It took a while finally was able to move forward, I just wished he and my mom were around for tomorrow the wedding.' Barry sighed only to notice Alex's brief dejected reaction to the word. 'I don't mean to be intrusive but you don't seem all that thrilled on the subject of nuptials.'

Alex was caught of guard by that remark but rather than be defensive she felt the need to explain. She didn't know why but the way Barry talked, the presence he gave and from what Kara mentioned about him made Alex feel this was someone she could trust, plus give he told her his life story tragedy and all it would be rude for her not to extend the same courtesy.

'It's just that…not too long ago…' Alex tried to begin 'I was engaged and…'

'It didn't work out?' Barry enquired

'How did you…?' Alex began.

'You're not wearing a ring for starters but the biggest tell was when I mentioned the wedding and you briefly looked away, very glumly might I add.' Barry explained.

'You're very observant.' Alex smiled softly.

'I'm a Police CSI, kind of in the job description.' Barry joked as he ate the last bite of his burger.

'Last couple of weeks I feel guilty that maybe if I hadn't done what I did maybe…' Alex started to muse only for Barry to speak up.

'Alex, I know we just met so I'm going to offer some advice, as a guy who went back in time and changed the lives of many over a decision, don't beat yourself up about this.' Barry began 'I'm sure that your fiancée loved you enough to understand the choice you made and dwelling on it won't solve anything now. Look decisions happen and lives change as a result of them from experience once you make peace with that decision you move forward from the guilt.'

'You say that as if it's easy.' Alex said.

'Believe me its not.' Barry said softly.

Alex then smiled at how compassionate thoughtful and optimistic Barry was in the face of so much loss she realized Kara was lucky to have him as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

It all happened so fast one second she was ready for Barry to speed her downtown to the saloon where Kara and the girls were waiting then next she blinked and after a few seconds found herself in an alley in front of a tuxedo store.

'Wow that was some rush!' Alex said breathless. She was no stranger to the superpowered she remembered all the times Kara and J'onn flew her with such speed but the way Barry ran her here was unlike anything she ever experienced.

'You okay?' Barry asked concerned out how Alex was one part excited and one part uneasy. Barry knew sometimes people would have different reactions to when they were super sped by him the first time they were either in awe or were upchucking their lunch.

'Yeah…I'm fine…just…surprised that's all.' Alex said trying to catching her breath. 'I mean Kara's flew me many times but that was…new.'

'You should see me when I'm actually going fast.' Barry chimed in.

'That wasn't your fastest?!' Alex asked in shock.

'A light jog at best.' Barry smiled. 'So how did it feel, running with a speedster?'

'It felt like falling…but sideways.' Alex tried to explain.

'Well I'm glad you didn't puke.' Barry said in relief.

'That was awesome why would I puke?' Alex asked as if it was the most absurd thing she ever heard.

Before Barry could say anything the sound of a motorcycle caught their attention. The two saw a man roughly their age with dirty blonde hair and an unshaven face get off the bike and approach them.

'Barry who's your friend.'

'Oh, perfect timing,' Barry said heartily as the man came forward 'Alex Danvers, Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Alex, Kara's sister.'

'Kara's sister? Nice to meet you.' Oliver greeted as he extended his hand to which Alex grasped firmly.

'Wish I could say the same.' Alex replied through her insincere toothy smile. 'Aren't you the guy who was a douchebag to my sister?' Alex began getting a sense of satisfaction from the shocked look that formed on Oliver's face.

'Well…in my defence a super strong alien that can shoot lasers from her eyes warrants some sense of suspicion.' Oliver tried to justify whilst at the same time trying to keep his composure from Alex's intense gaze.

'Don't take it personally he's always like that to something new or someone new.' Barry intervened trying to defuse the situation.

'And in the end, I was wrong about your sister. Kara truly is invaluable.' Oliver said with genuine sincerity in his voice.

'You're damn right she is.' Alex said pridefully 'Well I'm off to go meet her. Thanks for the lift Barry. It was nice to meet you Oliver.'

As Alex walked off Oliver turned to Barry.

'I like her.' The Star City mayor said to the speedster.

'Join the club.' Barry approved.

 **Next up Oliver and Kara have a heart to heart talk at the Jitters reception. And Alex may meet a few of the Legends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat off to the side watching Kara talking with Iris. While she herself tied to mingle with people and get to know the heroes that her sister helped last year the feeling of being at a wedding was bittersweet especially given she had called off her own engagement just weeks ago. Alex just stood lost in her thoughts with what was her seventh glass of champagne when someone caught her attention.

'Having fun?' A gruff gravelly sounding voice dripping with sarcasm called out.

Alex turned to her left and saw a bald brawny man in a jacket and jeans holding a beer approach her while smiling lasciviously.

'I don't mean to impose but you don't seem like the wedding type if you're sulking off to the side here.' The man said as he sipped his beer.

'Well if we're being honest you don't either if you're dressed like that.' Alex replied snidely to which the man smiled almost approvingly.

'A girl with fire I like that.' The man complimented as he leaned against the wall.

'I'm flattered but you're not my type.' Alex retorted.

'Well you don't know that.' The man inquired playfully.

'Yeah I do my types are girls.' Alex said.

'Fair enough.' The man noted respectfully before taking another drink, a brief moment paused before he spoke up again.

'Did she leave you or did you leave her?'

'What?' Alex asked at the question that seem to come out of nowhere.

'It doesn't take a genius to know the only reason you'd be keeping your distance is if you'd have your own issues about nuptials.'

The question surprised Alex especially coming from a stranger. She was still a bit raw from the memory of it and on any other day she would clam up about the subject and tell this guy to get lost. However due to the champagne loosening her up and the fact she didn't want to offend any of Kara's friends with rude behavior she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and talk.

'We just reached an impasse, I wanted something that she didn't.' Alex explained.

'Ah I see. Reminds me of this guy I knew.' The man chuckled amusingly.

'And this guy was-'

'Not what you think!' the man defensively cut off in a tone that startled Alex who raised her hand in equal defense.

'But he was important to me.' The man continued in a softer tone. 'He and I were tight for years I would have died for him as he would for me, he actually did in fact.' Alex threw a look of shock at the casual mention.

'Point is we hooked up with a crew each with our own different reasons and for a while I thought he was an idiot for the goals he wanted. But after he was gone I realized it wasn't just our partnership that was important but what he left behind was too.'

'What was that?' Alex asked curiously.

'His memory his example and the fact him just being there helped make me a better man. I learned to care about the crew I run with even if they are idiots most of the time. Which for someone like me is hard to admit.'

Alex's gazed stared off trying to make sense of the man's insightful if a little rough worded advice.

'Look I don't know you, but I'm pretty sure despite how it ended you can't say that your would-have-been-wife didn't do the same for you even if she's not in your life anymore.' The man inquired somewhat genuinely.

Alex though for a moment maybe this guy did have a point even though they went their separate ways Alex knew she became a better woman simply just for having Maggie in her life.

'Maybe you have a point.' Alex smiled slightly before raising her champagne glass.

'To those who made us better.' Alex said.

'To those we lost.' The man replied as he clinked his beer bottle with her glass before the two of them took a deep swing of their respective booze.

'By the way I'm Mick.' the man introduced extending his hand.

'Alex…Danvers.' Alex said as she grasped his hand in a handshake.

'Wait Danvers? As in-' Mick began before a familiar peppy voice caught their attention.

'ALEX!' The two then turned their attention to the glasses wearing blonde that approached them.

'Hey Sis.' Alex acknowledged her sister.

'What's up Skirt, been a while.' Mick greeted with a friendly smile.

'I see you've met Mick.' Kara noticed as she began to quickly usher her sister away 'Let's talk it over at the bar at the other end of the room.'

'Skirt?' Alex asked.

'Pray to Rao he doesn't give you a nickname.' Kara answered mortifyingly.

* * *

After Joe's heartfelt speech to the bride and groom Kara found herself talking with Wally West and for the sake of small talk found herself asking how the young speedster's first year as a Superhero went.

'Really you fought alien starfish?' Kara asked as she tried to process the story.

'You don't sound so surprised.' Wally mentioned.

'We have those on my Earth too, my cousin was actually possessed by one and to this day keeps it in his fortress.' Kara explained before she could go into detail the loud abrupt voice of Felicity Smoak caught the attention of everyone in the building.

'OLIVER, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!' echoed though Jitters as everyone turned in the couple's direction.

Kara and the rest of the patrons watched as a heart-broken disappointed expression formed on Oliver's face as Felicity walked out the door.

Oliver sat at the small table for who knows how long reflecting on the events that just occurred. In hindsight maybe, he shouldn't have pushed it so much but after talking with Barry this morning about it he thought it would have been an opportune time to give a proposal to Felicity.

'Hey.' A voice called him back to his senses he watched as he saw Kara standing above him before taking a seat across from him.

'Hey.' Oliver courtly replied.

'You want to talk about it?' she asked.

'I just….' Oliver began trying to find the words and mostly because of how he treated Kara last year he wasn't she wanted to listen to him whine about his dilemma. But seeing the concerned look she was giving Oliver decided to at least humor her, Kara did after all save his life last year and he felt he could at least owe her that.

'Lately these last few months have been the most stable for me in who knows how long.' Oliver found himself admitting. 'My work was the Mayor, as the Green Arrow, even things I didn't think were possible like things with Felicity and now as a dad.'

'Yeah Felicity mentioned you had a son, congrats by the way.' Kara chimed in.

'Thanks. Anyways after talking with Barry earlier I got the confidence to give a proposal to Felicity. Looking back on it now I realized that I was doing it more for me and not realizing her thoughts on it…I don't know I guess with everything going great lately I just thought….'

'That you could have everything?' Kara gathered with such understanding given her past experience with Mon-El last year she was filled with that same hopeful idea. The explanation earned her a look of surprise from the forlorn Mayor of Star City. 'That you felt after every horrible thing you went through you finally though the world was finally giving you a small semblance of happiness and you thought anything was possible?'

'Yeah pretty much.' Oliver confirmed as he sipped from his champagne glass.

'I thought the same thing for a while last year but I realized that it was just a pipedream. Last couple of months for me were…difficult.' Kara briefly said as she looked away to stare at the crowd of patrons to where Barry and Iris were talking. 'But I'm beginning to realize that as an alien I'm not supposed to have human things, like companionship. Which may be for the best if it means I'm spared heartbreak, loss and grief.' Kara internally reflected about recent events for her and was so convinced about her beliefs that it took the sound of Oliver's next three words to get her attention.

'You're an idiot.'

Kara looked back in shock at Oliver's harsh declaration.

'I'm sorry Kara but saying you don't deserve good things because you're not human? Look five years ago when I started doing this, I went after criminals in the most brutal ways possible, most crooks that faced me back then went to the morgue instead of jail, I once skinned a man alive just to get information and I kept at it until he stopped screaming. The things I did back then were the furthest human.' Kara was surprised at Oliver's sudden reveal but nevertheless continued to hear him out.

'Kara, you're someone who came to help us against the Dominators last year not because you owed Barry but because you genuinely wanted to help save a planet in crisis and asked for nothing in return. You're someone who saved my life even though I was an ass to you when we first met. You're someone who despite what you can do and what you've lost still go out there everyday protecting people when your life could have easily have gone the other way. You may have been born on a different planet, Kara, but you're as human as they come.' Kara shifted in her seat for a moment processing what Oliver was saying how an actual human like him praised an alien like her of having such human qualities made Kara feel the happiest she felt in a while.

'Oliver…. thanks.' Kara thanked with wholehearted gratitude.

'What are friends for.' Oliver smiled in return.

* * *

 **He may be a pervy, brutal, borderline-psychotic semi-reformed criminal who delights in violence and setting things on fire but Mick is actually more insightful than people give him credit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a few more Oliver and Kara heart to heart moments. In all my stories I try to write Oliver and Kara like war comrades much like the way Oliver was with Slade during Lian Yu in this case Oliver is Slade a cynical hardened combatant who slowly grows close to people who prove themselves to him. And the reason I do this is because despite the similar circumstances they share I just don't see Oliver and Kara as a romantic couple and here is why: Oliver has had five years of hell and in addition to that five years of experience as a hero that makes him more mature than someone like Kara. Sure, Kara's losses outweigh those of the other heroes in the Arrowverse but she never witnessed loved ones die horrifically in front of her she has never been put through the same state of suffering that Oliver has been in time and again she hasn't experienced the same intimate trauma as Oliver or even Barry have that makes her mismatched for a veteran like Oliver.**

* * *

 ***THWICK!***

The arrow soared through the air as it pierced another tennis ball before embedding its self into the concrete wall ninth one in a row the task was menial and repetitive and quite frankly very easy for him but in his own way it allowed Oliver to blow off steam. After the confrontation with the Earth-x's one of which was his own doppelgänger it brought so many mixed up feelings that Oliver couldn't even begin to wrap his head around. As he readied his bow to shoot target number ten the sound of the STAR lab gym door opened turning around Oliver saw as Kara approached him.

'Hey.' Oliver greeted as the tennis ball pitching machine shot another ball to which Oliver quickly on instinct fired another arrow which pinned it to the wall like all the others. Oliver then walked over to switch off the machine before turning to greet his Kryptonian comrade.

'Am I interrupting?' Kara asked as Oliver approached her.

'I was just finishing up.' Oliver said placing his bow on a table and unstrapped the quiver from his back. 'After earlier I needed to blow off steam.'

'Normally I just treat a car like a punching bag but I guess skeet archery works too.' Kara tried to joke humourlessly which Oliver was quick to pick up on.

'You want to ask about the Kryptonite arrow, don't you?' Oliver suggested to which Kara shot a look that was one part serious and another offended.

'Yeah where did you even get Kryptonite much less know that it can do?' Kara asked still miffed Oliver had arrows made of the material that could harm her,

'Short version: I had Cisco breech me to your Earth, found the DEO base you work at…'

'You broke into the DEO?!' Kara asked in shock

'After reading up on their files on you and learning what Kryptonite was it just a matter of finding it.' Oliver explained casually as if he were talking about a football game.

'And you did that by…?' Kara inquired

'Stopping an arms deal and robbing the stash a few punks tried to make off with. I don't know how you do your things but you should know Kryptonite goes for big bucks on the black-market on your Earth.'

'And you just happened to do this after the Dominators?' Kara asked still enraged.

'More like six months ago.' Oliver answered sheepishly 'Look Kara I know you're pissed-'

Kara scoffed 'Understatement.'

Oliver raised his hand as he continued 'But after dealing with an evil doppelgänger of someone I knew, twice now in fact, I had to be prepared of the possibility of facing one of yours.'

Kara's expression began to soften as her anger subsided into understanding. Oliver was human after all and while he seemed to be an all-around good guy she couldn't help but empathise with his situation of arming himself with kryptonite. Thinking back about what Oliver said to her at Jitters about how her life could have easily gone the other way how instead of helping people she could have harmed them a notion that seemed to ring true after meeting her Earth-X doppelgänger and maybe Oliver was right doing what he did.

'I guess,' Kara nodded understandingly 'I mean if I had something that could stop someone from killing people I cared about I know I would have done the same.' Kara gazed off her thoughts slightly thinking back to the Daxamite invasion and her activating the lead bomb that saved her Earth.

'You okay?' he asked concerningly 'You seem more depressed which for you I didn't think was possible.

'More like worried.' Kara admitted as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side.

'Of?' Oliver pressed.

'Seeing my doppelgänger.' Kara sighed 'Lately what I've been going through plus what you said at Jitters seeing a version of me, one devoid of hope and compassion and the need to help others…it was unnerving.'

'Well if it makes you feel any better I felt the same way seeing mine.' Oliver admitted.

Kara looked back to Oliver confusion and a small smirk forming on her lips. 'I thought you didn't get unnerved?'

'Last year I went through an experience that made me the most unnerved I had ever been.' Oliver breathed out with a small chuckle as he subconsciously thought back to the week Adrian Chase had him captive and suddenly remembering all the violent acts that he wrecked on people as the Hood back when he killed without thinking twice. 'Seeing him tonight reminded me of the things I did where on some level I enjoyed the brutality.'

Kara gave Oliver a look of understanding the way he felt guilt of his actions it was the feeling she felt for Mon-El in the months she believed he was dead.

'I know you probably don't want advice especially from me but given you spent years risking your life for others should count for something.'

'Remember that's who we were and who we could have been its not who we are now.' Kara said reassuringly.

'Right.' Oliver agreed. They were silent for a few seconds before Kara spoke up.

'You don't want a hug, do you?'

'Absolutely not.' Oliver quickly replied.

'Good.' Kara retorted.

'Good.' Oliver nodded in agreement after seeing their doppelgangers Oliver thought it best he and Kara avoid any sort of physical contact for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't think this was my best it seems more like a transcript than an actual chapter.**

 **One of the few things I was disappointed in the crossover was the lack of Dig. I get it they couldn't fit everyone in the four episodes and it wouldn't be realistic of him fighting given he was still recovering from his tremor injury but the fact he didn't at least show up for the Jitters reception or even the wedding ceremony (at least before the Earth-X Nazis crashed it) seemed so unlike him he's known Barry as long as Oliver and Felicity and even worked with him as many times that should have been reason for him to at least show up. I also didn't like how they brought him literally at the last minute of the crossover just to marry Barry with Iris and Oliver with Felicity the latter of which really pissed me off I mean Felicity couldn't just wait until the next day or at least after Barry and Iris were officially husband and wife and asking Dig to do it instead of forcing herself onto Barry and Iris' moment? It was a rude and disrespectful action on Felicity's part even DeVoe the supervillain of the season chose to hold off on his plans until after Barry and Iris got married think about that. I also read somewhere someone mentioned Dig and Alex were cut from the same cloth, they're both the sibling figure of reason and advice to their teams, they're the 'brother' and 'sister' to Oliver and Kara and both are proficient with firearms they're essentially the same person the main difference is Dig is married and had a lot of complications with his relationship I just felt it was a missed opportunity for Dig and Alex to interact.**

* * *

Dig pulled his van up to the side of the road parking it and exiting hastily as he made his way up the street. His appointment took longer than he thought but he finally got to Central City in time for the dinner reception at Jitters as he made his way through to the door he stopped at what was before him watching: Sara Lance deeply passionately kissing a woman he had never met before the sight alone had him speechless.

Deciding not to continue watching awkwardly Dig cleared his throat making sure it was loud enough of catching both women's attention.

'Hey!' Sara greeted as she whipped around before embracing him in a hug to which Dig returned in kind.

'Good to see you Sara.' Dig said as they broke away 'Still time travelling?'

'Yeah we just came from 11th century England ironically dealing with an aberration in Nottingham.' Sara explained.

'Well if it was 1183 that would make it the 12th century.' Sara's auburn-haired companion smiled in an obvious drunken slurred tone.

'Uh John Diggle this is Alex Danvers.' Sara made the introductions as Dig and Alex shook hands.

'Hi swell to meet ya.' Alex smiled.

'Danvers as in Kara Danvers?' Dig asked curiously.

'My sister.' Alex answered. 'So, John, right?'

'Yeah,' Dig nodded. 'But my friends call me Dig.'

'So that's two black Johns I know, the other one well he shapeshifts into one he's actually a green Martian but still for another Earth there's so much in common.' Alex said all too excitedly to no one in particular earning her a very awkward and concerned look from Dig

'Uhh yeah fancy that.' Dig awkwardly replied realizing from her erratic actions and the stench of booze Alex had too much to drink at the reception.

'Hey Dig we were actually thinking of calling it a night from what we've heard from the people leaving it seems that Oliver and Felicity's argument kind of killed the buzz.'

Alex scoffed. 'Serves him right jerkwad was an ass to my sister.'

'Anyways we were wondering if you could give us a life to the nearest hotel? Neither of us are in any condition to drive.' asked.

Dig thought for a second and realized with the party more or less ended the least he could do was help out Sara and her new friend. 'Sure, my van's down this way.' Was Dig's answer as he escorted the two ladies.

* * *

Dig sat in the foyer of the room with Alex making small talk while Sara was in the bathroom taking a shower.

'So, you're not really Kara's biological sister?' Dig asked.

Alex nodded in response as she drank a glass of the hotel's complimentary vodka 'Uh no I'm 100 percent human or as human as can be from another Earth. My family took her in when she was young after she lost her planet and since then I've been looking out for her. I don't know after what she lost her relationship with me has always been… I don't know…'

'An anchor?' Dig asked 'That after everything Kara's been through and lost you feel that you're the one constant that's there in her life when she needs it and you worry what will happen to her if you weren't?'

'How do you know that?' Alex asked somewhat surprised by Dig's accurate assessment.

'Because it's the same for me and Oliver.' Dig replied as he sipped his glass of vodka before continuing 'When Oliver came back after being gone for five years he was…worse than a jerkwad. When he started his crusade, I was the first person he recruited.'

'I'm guessing you didn't exactly scream 'sign me up' when he first asked?' Alex asked.

Dig shook his head 'Not at first, but being a soldier, I knew firsthand of what trauma and loss could do to someone and I felt I owed it to Oliver to…'

'Keep him grounded? Be his anchor?' Alex asked understandingly.

'Yeah.' Was Dig's reply as he took another sip of his glass.

'How long have you been married?' Alex asked noticing the wedding band on Dig's finger.

'Oh, uh little over three years almost four' Dig answered.

'Congrats I'm glad someone's lasted so long.' Alex said dejectedly.

'Something wrong?' Dig asked somewhat surprised at Alex's tone from his talking with her he gathered that Alex was a caring and outgoing person yet the mention of marriage and weddings seemed to have a profound affect on her.

'Sorry if I sounded like a douche.' Alex apologized sincerely drowning down the last of her vodka 'Its just that lately weddings and marriages are sort of touchy for me.'

'Yet you came for Barry and Iris' wedding.' Dig stated the obvious.

'I don't know if that makes me stupid or considerate.' Alex wondered.

'Talking with you I'd say its the latter.' Dig encouraged to which Alex gave an appreciative nod.

Dig took a moment he didn't know Alex until today but he felt a need to help with her situation given his marriage wasn't exactly ideal but he also didn't want to push the subject.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'That depends are you a criminal arsonist?'

Dig's eyes lit up at the question 'Uh…no and no.' he meekly answered.

Alex took a pause as her expression softened before continuing 'Before all of this I was engaged but my fiancée and I hit an impasse.'

'Which was?' Dig asked carefully.

'Well I wanted kids and she didn't.' Was Alex's straightforward answer. 'Lately I've been wondering if I made the right choice.'

Dig placed his glass on the table before straightening in his seat. 'Look Alex, marriage any relationship for that matter is never going to be easy you can't just go at it and expect you can have everything.'

'Says a guy who's been married for almost four years?' Alex asked sarcastically. 'And works with a superhero I'm willing to bet you have kids too.'

'A son.' Dig confirmed.

'My point exactly.' Alex scoffed.

'Did you think it got that way overnight? That road had a lot of bumps on it.' Dig asked 'Alex first time I married it wasn't for long we divorced and went our own ways afterwards I tried again with my sister-in-law no less.'

Alex's eyes widened at the confession 'You got it on with your sister-in-law.'

'And when that didn't work out I got with my ex again before remarrying her.' Dig continued.

'So, you married the same woman twice after getting close with your sister-in-law?' Alex asked in shock and confusion 'Wow and I though had it rough.'

'Well in my defence my brother was dead or was believed dead.' Dig responded to which Alex raised a brow at the surprising reveal.

'Long story. One for another time.' Dig dismissed before refocusing on the matter at hand. 'My point is things happen in unexpected ways I never thought that I'd have a family especially with a woman I ended up divorcing. I'm not saying you shouldn't dwell on what you lost and the choice you made but you shouldn't be so fixated on it that you miss out on living.'

Alex mused on Dig's advice maybe he did have a point she didn't want to second guess her choices that she ended up missing out on living. Maybe she worked pass her issues with kids maybe not maybe in some sliver of hope she and Maggie would reconcile the way Dig did with his wife maybe not but moping on her choice isolating herself was no way to live she may have as well have been living on an island on her own. Dig's advice had cheered her up and it was then she realized what kind of man he was.

'Oliver is lucky to have you as a brother.' Alex said appreciatively to Dig as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

'You both are.' Dig smiled.

* * *

Dig felt sick the last five years he saw such unimaginable things from metahumans to aliens and even the multiverse concept. But hearing that the people who crashed the wedding were from an Earth where the Nazi's ruled everything made him the most disgusted he had ever felt. Watching the footage from the STAR labs computer and listening to Wells explain the Earth's history seeing that such a place even existed was horrifying to say the least. It reminded Dig of the horrors he fought against as a soldier and as a vigilante where people used their power and influence to oppress and enslave people who were capable of such actions Dig was reminded of why he joined Oliver in the first place.

'Now they're not happy just ruling one Earth.' Felicity spoke up as she turned away 'This is making me physically ill.'

'Yeah line starts behind me.' Jax noted in agreement.

'We have to find them.' Kara suggested 'You think they're using the breeches to hop between worlds?'

'That or they're operating out of a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by.' Alex added.

'My guess it's the second, they came here and made a show of force at the wedding I doubt they'd be going home anytime soon after that.' Dig said to which Alex nodded in agreement.

'Well good thing, we have a metric ton of smart people in this room, and Rory.' Barry tried to encourage as Mick shot a look of offence in his direction.

'Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X.'

Everyone went off to different stations to get to work while Dig headed back to the pipeline where Oliver was having a conversation with the Earth-X doppelgänger of the late Tommy Merlyn. Dig made his way down the hall when a voice caught his ear.

'No Tommy Don't!' Oliver's voice echoed.

Concerned Dig quickly sprinted down the hall and into the room on the left just in time to see Oliver open the cell door as Tommy-X slumped to the ground lifeless foaming from his mouth.

'You okay?' Dig asked as approached Oliver who was in slight shock from what had just happen.

'Yeah.' Oliver answered 'He had a cyanide pill in a fake tooth. No doubt planned on using it if he was captured so we couldn't get information from him'

Dig's eyes shifted to the body that now laid at their feet 'I'm sorry man. It must be hard seeing Tommy-'

'It wasn't Tommy.' Oliver declared a stone-cold look forming in his eyes.

Dig turned his gaze from the dead body to Oliver 'Everyone is doing what they can to find the Earth-Xers once I change out of this suit we'll take the fight to them.'

'We will take the fight to them.' Oliver corrected. 'You're still not a hundred percent to go out go out in the field.'

'Oliver-'

'Besides if worse comes to worse and this spills into Star City I need someone I can trust holding down the fort there.' Oliver interjected while shooing a concerned look to Dig.

'Fine.' Dig relented he hated sitting out of a fight especially against such scumbags like Nazis but Oliver was right given his condition and their home needed someone he realized his place was in Star City.

* * *

Dig exited the men's change room as he saw Alex coming out the women's room the two made their way down the hall.

'So, you ready to kick some Nazi ass?' Alex asked enthusiastically as they approached the elevator.

'I'd love nothing more but in my current state I'm not at fighting form.' Dig regretfully sighed 'I'm heading back to Star City keep an eye on things there should the Earth-X army decide to have any ideas of expanding.' As Alex pressed the button which opened the elevator doors. The pair stepped inside as it closed.

'Say uh Dig can I ask you something personal?' Alex inquired.

'Ha Alex, I knew you less than a day when told you that I had a fling with my sister-in-law pretty sure we're past personal.' Dig smirked to which Alex responded with a chuckle.

'Well you and your wife having a kid was that a choice you both made?' Alex asked

'Like everything else in our lives our son was something that was... unexpected.' Dig answered 'The lives we both live the subject of kids wasn't even in our forethought at the time. After JJ was born we just did the best we could literally none of it was planned or considered we just made things up as we went on we still do.'

The elevator came to a stop as the doors opened to the lobby.

'Kick ass out there.' Dig smiled to Alex as he held out his fist to her.

'Hell yeah.' Alex smiled back as she bumped her fist with Dig's.

Dig walked out of the elevator as it closed behind him while he was sad he wouldn't be able to help the team in the field he took pride in at least being able to help Alex.

* * *

 **I hope I did 'Drunk Alex right.' And hope this was a reasonable way to have Dig not be involved in the action.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From what was given about Earth-X it seemed that the characters of all 4 shows had doppelgangers there. So, I got the idea of adding Earth-X's versions of certain characters.**

* * *

'So, what do these guys have to do with the plan?' Barry asked as Leo and Ray led him Oliver and Alex through the freedom fighter base. Sara, Jax and Stien opted to grab some weapons from the resistance's arsenal while the rest of them went with Leo and Ray to meet these people.

'If what Oliver is suggesting is going to work then its best having these guys in your corner.' Ray answered with a playful smile.

'They captured a grunt with intel of a convoy being lead by one of the Reich's high-ranking lieutenants this will give us an edge.' Leo added as the approached a room with a closed door.

'Well look at that double C is alive!' A female voice drawled turning to their left the group of five saw as a smiling pale skinned woman with white hair tied in a bun and dressed in black jeans and boots with an electric blue biker jacket and a black shirt with a white lighting bolt emblem etched on the chest approached them.

'Livewire.' Barry and Alex said in shocked unison.

'Who?' Oliver asked the only one not getting it.

'Leslie Willis AKA Livewire on my Earth she's a metahuman criminal.' Alex explained.

'Here she's a member of the freedom fighters, one of our best.' Ray informed.

'Les!' Leo greeted happily as he and the woman embraced.

'Relax Leo I had every confidence you'd be back and with your better half.' Livewire retorted as she pulled away and she turned her gaze to Ray.

'Good to see you too Leslie, where's your crew?' Ray asked.

'The commander is prepping the strike team and he's questioning our guest.' Livewire informed when a high-pitched scream coming from the closed room caught their attention. 'Sounds like its working.'

A moment passed before the door swung open and a man dressed in blue body armor and wearing an orange and black mask exited.

'You!' the masked man screamed angrily as he charged towards the group Ray and Leo blocking his path as Livewire did her best to restrain him.

'What is he doing here!' the mask man snarled pointing accusingly towards Oliver.

'Its not him, man!' Ray tried to calm the armoured man who was fighting tooth and nail to get Oliver and tear him apart.

'What do you mean?' That's the…' the masked man began only to be cut off by Leo.

'Earth-1 doppelganger of the Fuhrer. He's cranky not evil and he's ere to help. So, chill.' The parka clad freedom fighter explained whilst keeping him back.,

The masked man relaxed at this reveal as Livewire released his grip on him. 'You need better jokes, Leo.' He said his demeanor instantly changing.

'If it isn't broke don't fix it.' Leo retorted.

The masked man slowly removed the mask from his head revealing the face of a young blue-eyed raven-haired man.

'Joe?' Oliver's eyes widened recognizing the face.

'Yeah that's right, Joe Wilson. So, you know me on your Earth?' the young man asked.

'You could say that.' Oliver answered omitting the encounter he had with the Joe Wilson of his Earth. 'I was expecting someone else though that mask looks familiar.'

Joe fiddled with the mask looking at it almost like it was an old friend. 'It was my father's.'

'Was?' Oliver pressed.

'He died over four years ago.' Joe explained. Oliver couldn't help but feel sad even after the AMAZO the thought of Slade dying, on any Earth, greatly affected him he was at least glad to know that one Earth-X Slade died for his son it was a bittersweet comfort.

'I'm assuming my doppelganger was responsible.' Oliver asked.

'Yeah, he drove an arrow through my father's eye socket. Made me watch.' Joe nodded.

'I'm sorry.' Oliver said comfortingly.

'Don't be you didn't do it.' Joe replied.

'Hate to interrupt your stroll down memory lane but did you get what you needed form that punk?' Livewire spoke asked.

'Yeah, the convoy will be enroute and the lieutenant will be there personally.' Joe answered.

'Well the commander will be happy let's give the good news.' Livewire smirked as she and Joe led the group to the vehicle wing of the base. Livewire and Joe led them through the base until they approached a group of soldiers talking with a woman whose back was turned to them.

'Once Deathstroke extracts the information we'll proceed the attack on the convoy as planned.' The woman instructed to the soldiers before her.

'You may want to change up that plan a bit, Commander.' Leo called out as the woman turned in their direction. She wore a black suit with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back the most noticeable trait of her outfit was the tattered green hood draped over her shoulders. The hood was currently down revealing the face of a young 20-something woman with her dark haired tied in a bun. The woman was a stranger to Oliver and Barry but the face was one Alex recognized all too well.

'Lena?' she gasped.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This will probably be finished in maybe one or two more chapters. I don't think it was my best story since it was my first try at a writing in months.**

They hid in the foliage upon the ridge overlooking the road soon they would execute their plan and earn another victory to the freedom fighters as well as give their new visitors from Earth-1 a way home. They just had to wait.

'Deathstroke is it ready?' the Commander spoke through her comms.

*Just finished, Lena. Enough kick to take out most of the convoy but we'll still need to take out the soldiers from the rear personally. *

'It wouldn't be much fun if we didn't.' she smiled 'Just get in position and wait for my signal. The convoy should be coming soon if the intel you extracted from the prisoner was correct.'

*Oh, trust me that piece of crap wasn't lying. On your go. *

The plan was set and everyone was in place a few moments of waiting was what was needed. Alex decided to speak up.

'Hey Lena, can I ask you something?' Alex finally worked the nerve to ask she knew from meeting with General Schott that these people weren't the people she knew that they were vastly different from the doppelgängers back home but she was still curious about them all the same.

'Well we may as well kill time before we start killing Nazis so ask.' Lena insisted.

'Well the resistance how'd you know…get started with them?'

'We prefer to be called freedom fighters and it's a rather long and complicated story.' Lena sighed regretfully.

'Try us.' Oliver insisted considering they were in another universe that was an oppressed wasteland Lena's answer couldn't be anymore farfetched.

'My family were high ranking officials of the Reich and growing up I detested their ideals, their views everything they supported and stood for. Ten years ago, I had enough and spoke out against them and for that I was sentenced to be executed. My brother wanted to carry it out personally.'

'I'm' sorry.' Alex offered.

'Thanks.' Lena sighed appreciatively. 'Anyways being imprisoned with the others awaiting the execution date I ran into Joe given he was affiliated with the freedom fighters that alone was a death sentence. They already executed his father and he was to die the same day I was we would have to had his people not come and rescued us. Afterwards they brought us to the base, the General was hesitant about me joining given my family's affiliations but the Commander who rescued us vouched for me convinced the General that I'd be an asset that since my family was part of the Reich I'd know how they operate.'

'And that's how you got to working with them?' Alex asked.

Lena nodded 'Yeah, the commander he trained me taught me everything I knew how to fight, how to lead, spend the next five years making sure I didn't die in this hellish war. When I asked him why he gave so much effort to someone born into the group he fought against he said that the way I wanted to help others despite who I was raised by I reminded him of his daughter who the Reich killed years ago. He believed that I was good despite my circumstances.'

'Yeah, Yao Fei was like that.' Oliver smiled. To which Lena's eyes lit up in surprise.

'How did you know his name?' Lena wondered curiously.

'I knew him on my Earth let's just say I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him.' Oliver explained. 'I noticed the hood you were wearing the Yao Fei on my Earth had one just like it.'

Lena caressed her hand on the green item draped over her shoulders almost instinctively. 'Five years ago, we led a mission in freeing one of the Reich's concentration camps. Yao Fei didn't make it…'

'So, you wear that to honor him.' Oliver concluded he remembered how when he first started out as a vigilante as the Hood later as the Arrow how he wore that very same green hood for that very same reason.

'Yeah.' Lena smiled nostalgically at the mention of her late mentor.

*Yo, boss! We got incoming! * the voice of Livewire called over the comms.

'Alright, Deathstroke on my command. Livewire be ready to star zapping when the bullets start flying. Ray and Leo, you two secure the rear vehicle. Everyone else who's not from Earth-X sit back.' Lena ordered

'Wait you're going to engage an army of over a dozen Nazis and its just the five of you? Isn't that dangerous?' Alex asked to Lena's plan with her, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Stein and Jax the freedom fighters would have at least given them equal odds.

'Its not the danger, it's the fun.' Lena smirked as the roar of vehicles got their attention they watched the horizon as three hummers approached from over the hillside and down the road approaching their location.

'Now!' Lena cried into her comms as a large blast of fire exploded from the road incinerating the first hummer and its passengers while blasting the second hummer on its back as the third screeched to a halt. Several soldiers flooded out of the remaining vehicle with guns at the ready suddenly two were felled down with arrows to the chest the soldiers saw too late as the woman in a green hood leaped out of the foliage and fired another arrow which hit its mark downing another soldier before she engaged the others in hand to hand.

Another group of five charged to help their comrades who were slain by the woman in the hood when the sound of gun shots echoed. Turning they saw as an orange masked man wielding a pistol shot and killed soldier after soldier that foolishly rushed at him. A few more drew their rifles and opened fire swiftly the masked man bolted to the right taking cover from behind the smoldering remains of one of the hummers. Changing his tactics, he picked up one of the grenades strapped around his torso and threw it in the direction of the Nazis that were shooting the grenade went off blowing the soldiers in multiple directions. Emerging from his cover he saw one of the soldiers writhing in pain barely alive.

'You think killing us will free this world?' the Nazi soldier sneered defiantly at the man in the orange and black mask who drew the sword from his back.

'There is only one freedom, let me give it to you.' He answered as he brought his sword down.

Livewire shot blast after blast of electricity at the remaining Nazis before joining Leo and Ray who had just commandeered the last hummer.

'Get outta there now!' Livewire cried into the vehicle as she charged up electricity into her hands as Ray did the same while Leo aimed his cold gun. The door swung open as a middle-aged man with greying hair wearing a Reich uniform stepped out of the vehicle as Livewire wrestled him faced down on the ground.

'Twitch and you'll have the unpleasant experience of being shocked, frozen or blasted by light energy all at once.' Livewire threatened as Lena and Deathstroke joined them.

'Luthor.' The middle-aged man sneered as he noticed them approach.

'Commandant Edge.' Lena greeted with a grin 'I'd say its good to see you but that would be insincere.'

'Allying yourself with the scum who defy us, your family would be ashamed of you.' Edge spat in disgust.

'They always were.' Lena retorted.

'That Hood.' Edge snarled as he continued to stare. 'I remember killing the last two people who wore it. And I'm going to enjoy killing you as much as I did them.'

'Dream on.' Lena growled with anger before she swung her boot into Edge's face knocking him out.

The freedom fighters turned as Oliver, Alex, Sara, Barry, Stein and Jax came to approach them.

'Wow that was impressive.' Barry noted at how the group of five Earth-X freedom fighters were able to take out a battalion of Nazis while out numbered.

'They don't call us the special forces for nothing.' Deathstroke smiled reassuringly.

'Mr. Allen has the right assesment, even if your tactics were a bit barbaric.' Stein chimed in.

'It's a war gramps, what do you want us to do drink beer with them?' Livewire snarked.

'She's got a point.' Sara agreed.

'Leslie, please.' Lena eased her comrade before turning to the Earth-1 visitors. 'As we agreed one Reich vehicle so you'll be able to get into the base.'

'I'm also going to need his uniform.' Oliver said as he pointed to the unconscious Commandant that laid at their feet.

'Hey take what you need, we keep the rest.' Lena said as she nodded to Deathstroke who took the unconscious Edge behind a tree and returning shortly afterwards with the uniform which he handed to Oliver.

'Good luck.' Lena said as to their new friends as she and Deathstroke walked off.

'Leo, Ray, you two watch your asses out there.' Livewire warned as Leo gave her a suggestive smirk. 'Second thought don't you'd probably get distracted from the fighting.'

'We love you too, Les.' Ray waved as the electric metahuman ran off to join her team. The battle was won but the war waged on.


	9. Chapter 9

**There can never be enough Barry and Kara scenes which were really lacking in Crisis on Earth-X.**

* * *

Barry made his way through the Waverider after hearing from Iris that Stein didn't make it Barry decided to go see how his alien pal was holding up. Barry knew Kara was having complications with Mon-El and her coming for his wedding should have been a relief trip just to get away from it all. Instead his alien friend ended up targeted by the Earth-Xers who wanted to carve out her heart to give to their evil Supergirl. Hearing from Alex that her sister was in the fabricator room Barry went there to see how Kara was doing. Stepping in as the doors slid open Barry saw that familiar blonde in her Supergirl outfit.

'Hey.' Barry greeted.

'Hey.' Kara responded.

Barry knew that Kara was still shaken up and this horrific ordeal with the Earth-X Nazis surely wasn't doing her any favours yet as her friend he wasn't sure how to approach her in such a state. So, he did what he always did in rough situations: try to make light of it.

'Nice ship huh I bet you feel right at home here?' he asked with a smile.

'It's really something, it reminds me a lot like the proto ships we used on my planet.' Kara mused nostalgically as she glanced around 'The IA program too, it's really topnotch for something that Earth invents in a hundred years.'

' _I will take that as a compliment, Ms. Danvers_.' The voice of Gideon echoed through the room.

'But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk to me about spaceships.' Kara suggested.

'I wanted to ask how are you feeling?' Barry finally got the nerve to ask.

'Well I'm alive.' Kara answered unconcerned. 'I'm sorry about the professor.'

Barry nodded sadly at Kara's condolences given the history he and his team had with Stein. 'Look the guys are trying to locate the Nazi's Waverider and once they do we'll plan our next move.'

'I'm thinking of giving myself up to the them.' Kara flat out said.

'What?' Barry asked.

Kara raised her hand to keep him calm. 'Barry just hear me out…'

'No that is out of the question.' Barry spoke restrained but out raged at how she could even think about giving herself up to the very people they just escaped from. 'Kara, we risked our lives to get back and save you, Stein died tying…'

'THAT IS EXACTLY MY POINT!' Kara yelled to the speedster in a tone of frustration that Barry had not seen before.

'Stein died, Felicity nearly died and no one else should either at least not for me.' Kara continued in a softer tone a tone that Barry recognized as anguish, tentatively almost as if he were consoling a child Barry placed his hand comfortingly on Kara's shoulder.

'Hey come on it's me you can talk about it.' Barry sympathetically insisted.

'When they had me, when Thawne was going to cut into me and take my heart I didn't feel afraid or nervous.' Kara mustered up to say.

'What did you feel?' Barry asked.

'Relieved.' Kara said matter-of-factly 'And that's what terrifies me looking at death straight in the eyes and welcoming it.'

Barry was at a loss for words. Ever since he met Kara the girl practically radiated optimism and sunshine to hear that she was accepting of dying confused him greatly. Barry was aware of Kara's situation before hand and it made him realize just how bad in a place she really was.

'Look Kara if this is about Mon-El its not worth…' Barry began.

'You're wrong its not about Mon-El not entirely.' Kara admitted.

'Then what?' Barry wondered.

'Last year to save his life I had to send him away. And for months I was in a bad place about him being gone and worrying about what I could have put him questioning if he was alive, then I'm reminded of when my mother sent me away when my planet blew up. When I was finally in a good place after making peace with my decision for him he comes back after living in the future for years with his wife of all people.' Kara explained.

'And just having him back in your life all those feelings of loss are dredged up again?' Barry asked.

'Yeah.' Kara nodded.

Barry's heart sank for Kara feeling for her situation. Barry remembered how he finally had the chance to move forward from his mother's murder only for Zoom to murder his dad, then seeing Jay someone who had the face of the person he lost was enough to send him over the edge. All that loss all that grief is what lead to him creating flashpoint last year and the consequences that came with it how everyone's lives were changed drastically because of a choice he made. Unfortunately, Kara didn't have the luxury of time travel and instead sought to escape the darkness, to escape the guilt and pain was through death, the fact of which made Barry feel even more for her.

'Kara, I know how you feel. How it would be easy just to escape so you don't have to suffer through the loss and the grief but believe me its not worth dying over.' Barry reassured

Barry's thoughts suddenly drifted back to when he fought Savitar how easily he could have been that had he been consumed with his own loss and grief that was a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy let alone one of his closest friends. He wondered that was probably why he and Kara got along so well because of how that they tried their best to be optimistic and hopeful in spite of their hardships and the least Barry could do was help her in a situation he himself was in.

'More importantly you can't let that darkness define you otherwise you become someone you don't recognize.'

Kara looked up at Barry what she had just told him she couldn't bring herself to tell to Alex. Kara always felt comfortable talking to Barry about these sort of things as he somehow always knew what to say. Kara smiled up in appreciation knowing there were no words she could say to thank Barry for the much-needed advice.

'Still if its my life to save everyone else on the planet.' Kara began still willing to surrender to herself so that her friends could live. 'It's the best move to make, even Oliver would agree.'

The sound of the doors slid open as a voice caught their attention. 'No, I wouldn't.'

Turning behind them Barry and Kara saw standing in the doorway with his arms crossed was the green clad archer.


	10. Chapter 10

**The final chapter. Whether or not you enjoyed this story I personally feel this wasn't my best work.**

* * *

Sara Lance was someone that no matter what would always have a special place in his heart. Oliver knew this given all that the two of them had been through together not just when they got on the Gambit but all the experiences that came since then Lian Yu, the league of assassins. Despite the different paths their lives took, one that lead Sara to become the leader of a time-travelling group and one that lead Oliver to where he was now there was no denying that Sara would always be someone important to him.

After consoling Sara who Oliver knew without a doubt she was the only other person besides Jax that was taking Stein's death the hardest. Stein was part of the Legends and as their Captain it was Sara's responsibility to make sure they all came home when a mission was done the fact Stein didn't weighed heavy on Sara even more knowing that Stein wanted to retire from the life. Oliver always felt the same way whenever he though about Laurel-his Laurel. How as the leader of a team the main goal was making sure that everyone came back alive was what mattered the most and anything less was unacceptable and Oliver knew first hand and more times than he could dread to remember how the failure to ensure that of not being able to protect someone who depended on you was a feeling that never got any easier.

Despite the loss of their fallen comrade. Oliver knew the Earth-Xers were preparing to attack again and he was going to make sure he would be ready when they did. After telling Sara to round up everyone on the bridge Oliver made his way to the fabricator room that he was in the last time he was aboard the Waverider to go fetch Barry, who Cisco heard was heading there.

' _THAT IS EXACTLY MY POINT!'_ The voice of Kara's all but yelled. Oliver realized Kara was talking to someone and he though it best to listen before going in.

' _Stein died, Felicity nearly died and no one else should either at least not for me.'_ Oliver heard Kara say through the closed door in a tone of guilt that he himself was all too familiar with.

' _Hey come on it's me you can talk about it_. _'_ The voice of Barry consoled. Oliver always thought that was probably why Barry and Kara got along so well, despite the harsh life of being heroes they always looked on the brightside of the situation no matter how bleak it was and it always seemed easier for them to remain hopeful. Oliver himself always expected the worse because in his life that was all that seemed to follow him.

' _When they had me, when Thawne was going to cut into me and take my heart I didn't feel afraid or nervous.'_

' _What did you feel?'_

' _Relieved. And that's what terrifies me looking at death straight in the eyes and welcoming it.'_

' _Look Kara if this is about Mon-El its not worth…'_

' _You're wrong its not about Mon-El not entirely.'_

' _Then what?'_

' _Last year to save his life I had to send him away. And for months I was in a bad place about him being gone and worrying about what I could have put him through questioning if he was alive, then I'm reminded of when my mother sent me away when my planet blew up. When I was finally in a good place after making peace with my decision for him he comes back after living in the future for years with his wife of all people.'_

Oliver listened to the conversation and he couldn't help but empathize with Kara's pain. Oliver didn't know much about her from their conversations other than the fact she was an alien. But hearing her talk about her past made him feel for her, hearing that Kara was send away from her doomed planet due to the actions of her mother who wanted nothing more than to see her child survive reminded Oliver of when his father committed suicide so that he could do the same. Her feeling of guilt that her actions caused for this Mon-El was something Oliver himself felt whenever he thought of, Shado, Taiana, Laurel and most recently Samantha, of how his own actions affected other people greatly and how he felt guilty because those people were gone because of him in some way

It was then in that moment Oliver realized how much in common he and Kara shared despite being so different from one another. He laughed to himself finding it hard to imagine how an optimistic alien and a ruthless archer could have any commonalities.

' _Still if its my life to save everyone else on the planet. It's the best move to make, even Oliver would agree.'_

Oliver was shocked to hear that and almost as if on cue decided to intervene. Walking through the doors as they slid open.

'No, I wouldn't.' Oliver declared as he crossed his arms over his chest as Barry and Karry turned to notice of him.

'Oliver how long have you been standing there?' Kara asked in surprise.

'Long enough to hear your proposal.' Oliver answered an expression of concern and understanding forming on his face.

'Look if I give myself over….' Kara tried to explain.

'Then the Earth-Xers would still invade.' Oliver said bluntly 'Kara I've been doing this for ten years and if I learned anything its that the bad guys never keep their promises whether or not they get what they want. I also know why you're so willing to throw your life away.' Kara shot a look at him almost as if he were speaking another language.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Kara said defiantly.

'You blame yourself for the loss of your planet for your people. You blame that your mother abandoned you.' Oliver implied.

'How do you know that?' Kara asked.

'Because I feel the same way about my father.' Oliver answered. 'Of how he sacrificed himself, shot himself in the head to save me, to make sure I lived even if it meant putting me through five years of hell.'

'Oliver…I'm sorry I didn't know.' Kara apologized regretfully not realizing that tidbit of his past but giving him a look of mutual understanding.

'I also know about the guilt you feel for your actions and for what happened to this Mon-El guy.' Oliver spoke softly. 'I've done this a long time and I've made choices that affected the lives of others some ended badly but I believe I made enough lives better as a result too.'

'He's right.' Barry spoke up as she placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. 'Kara, some things are out of your control and no matter how powerful you are you just can't stop it and you shouldn't blame yourself because you couldn't.'

Kara gave a look between the two of them before giving a small heartfelt laugh. 'A speedster, an archer and an alien and not an ounce of tragedy and loss between them.' She said with a smile.

'Maybe that's why we all get along so well.' Barry chimed in.

'And why we're not going to suffer anymore of it by serving you up.' Oliver confidently reassured as Barry and Kara nodded in approval.

The three of them walked out of the room and headed to the bridge where all of their friends and allies were assembled Alex jogged up to them.

'Hey you good?' Alex asked.

'Yeah.' Kara nodded.

'Kara,' Oliver began as the two Danvers sisters turned their gaze towards him. 'I don't suppose I can convince you two go home that way the Earth-Xers won't be able to get to you if things here don't go as planned.'

'You're joking right?' Alex asked one parts shocked one parts offended.

'Look they want Kara they can't get to her if she's not on this Earth.' Barry pointed out.

'And what happens when they find their way to our Earth what then? We need to stop them here and now and the more bodies we throw at this the better.' Alex protested validly.

'She's right, guys this is your home caught in the crossfire of people that want me and I'm not going to run off knowing I had a chance to help save it.' Kara agreed. 'On my planet we had a saying 'El-Myara' it means 'stronger together' and we're not bailing on you guys when you need us.'

'I didn't think so.' Oliver smiled yet another thing he and Kara shared: stubbornness. Oliver walked up to Curtis and resident Earth-X hero Ray Terrill just as he noticed Amaya Jiwe and the newest member of the Legends Zari Tomaz, who was now sporting a gold and black suit, enter the bridge.

'Where are we with locating the other Waverider?' Oliver asked.

'We've got a pretty good idea.' Curtis replied 'I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume'… Oliver rolled his eyes in annoyance brilliant as Curtis was his ability to make scientific references at inopportune times was enough to make Cisco jealous.

'The data indicates that its still in the vicinity of Central City.' Zari cut in bluntly as she approached them the look of her eyes rolling showed she wasn't in the mood for one of Curtis' signature ramblings either.

'Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world.' Ray Terrill theorized.

'Which means that this world isn't long for this world.' Curtis deduced.

'Then failure is not an option, loosing is not an option! We are going to win and we are going to show these people that this Earth belongs to us!' Oliver all but announced loud enough for everyone in the bridge to hear. Oliver knew what was at stake, they all did, they had already lost Stein to these people and Oliver felt it best to rally everyone together and keep up their morale by citing some words of inspiration.

'Great speech.' Killer Frost commented as she walked up to him.

' _Sorry to interrupt Mr. Queen but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship.'_ Gideon's voice echoed through out the ship.

'Put it on' Oliver said as he and everyone else gathered around the central computer console of the ship. The hologram activated and the image of his Earth-X doppelgänger, the Fuhrer of the new Reich, appeared. It never made Oliver less sick to see a version of himself that was so horrible, it was always a reminder of what he could have been had he succumbed to the horrors of the least ten years a reminder of what he could have been. Oliver was aware of what he was he knew he was a killer and he knew his ways of fighting crime was not that ideal so to see how far it could have gone the other way for him really shook him.

'What do you want?' Sara was the first to ask.

'To offer a truce.' Earth-X Oliver answered.

'In exchange for what?' Barry wondered.

'We will return to our Earth peacefully if you meet my one demand: Supergirl comes with us.' Earth-X Oliver proposed.

Oliver knew it he knew his doppelgänger would make this move threatening everyone in exchange for Kara and Oliver knew in his heat what his answer was he remembered how back at the church his doppelgänger left his Tommy behind without even thinking twice about it and it disgusted him that his doppelgänger would expect he would to the same for Kara. Oliver turned and glanced at Kara noticing the expression of discomfort on her face and giving her a look of reassurance before turning back to the transmission.

'Here's another difference between you and me: I DON'T ABANDON MY FRIENDS!' Oliver snarled making it clear what his answer was to this poor excuse of a truce. Shutting of the transmission he turned to face all the heroes, criminal and allies that were gathered.

'Alright is everyone ready to go?' Sara asked as she turned to face them as well.

'Never been more.' Nate Heywood said confidently ready for action.'

'We can't bring Marty back.' Ray Palmer spoke up 'But we can protect the city he loved and the family that he left behind.'

'For the Professor, now let's go kick some ass!' Sara declared as everyone aboard the Waverider nodded in agreement. They would go in hard and fast and they were going to fight until the Earth-Xers either backed off or were dead.


End file.
